Convey
is the 50th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary The Melee Fight Crew members are now talking to the captured Fallen Crew members. They asked them why they had chosen not to flee together. Touko pauses, then says that she wanted to talk. Ayaka questions the fact that they just allowed the "suspects" to run away and now she wants to talk. One of the Fallen Crew members noted that fact that they've labeled the School Life Club members "suspects". Takahito answers that they heard her right. He also explains that Kougami had also caught the infection without going outside and that Takashige hadn't returned yet. Touko begins to tell them that they were unaware of Takashige's status. However, they do know that Kougami did meet the newcomers, in chapter 36. Takahito confirms this, but Aki wonders if Kougami had said something else or had an injury. Takahito hesitates to say something while Ayaka tells them that Kougami had never noted anything about that rather he had only did a warning shot. Touko confirms this. She also confirms that the disease mustn't require direct contact. Suddenly, Takahito began to shout to only be interrupted by Aki, who tells him to stop blaming without evidence. Touko moves along and says that she understands why they had blamed the newcomers. She then changes the topic to the need of communication. Takahito denies the need for this since they were preparing to leave in the middle of the night. Aki was confused by what they meant, so Ayaka tell her, "You were leading up the camper."page 10 Touko then says that it wasn't running away, but it was an exploration where half stayed behind while the others left. From this, she realizes that they really needed to spend more time to talk to each other. With this, Ayaka now believes that this fits the last piece of their puzzle. Out-of-the-blue, Takahito calls bullshit and rejects the given information. Meanwhile... Miki tells Yuki and Rii-san that she'll go look for Kurumi and Ruu. Before she left, she tells Yuki to take care of Rii-san. As she runs off... Yuki takes Rii-san inside the RV. After handing Rii-san a blanket, Yuki begins talking about herself and the others. She says that there are clearly other people who are better than herself. However, due to everyone's hard work, Yuki is still here. Sometime later, Rii-san fell asleep. Through the window, a figure—appearing to be Kurumi—was running across the field. Yuki caches a glance of it and decides to go out on own. She tells her that she'll be back and leaves. As she closes the door, Rii-san wakes up. Miki heads towards the chemistry labs. Looking at the doorway, she activates the intercom and calls out for Aozoi. Aozoi answers and begins to ask what happened. Miki questioned if she had saw her friend wearing a similar uniform was herself. Aozoi reports that she hadn't seen anyone then asks about the others. Miki explains and Aozoi appears to have expected that something like so would have happened. Afterwards, Aozoi begins to tell Miki something. Takahito begins to ask and say irrational things. From this, Ayaka tells him to calm down and pats his left arm. He shouts for her to not do that and he freaks out. Suddenly, Ayaka realizes that he was asking for an "antidote". This catches everyone's attention and they realize that he is infected. Sino begins to strike an attacking pose, while Ayaka reminds him that it was him who created that rule. Unable to say much, he flees the room. Miki is running; she tells herself that she must return to the others. However, with the things going on right now, she is unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Takahito runs in front of her and asks her, "...Where are you going...?"page 28 Characters Introduced }} Navigation References Category:Chapter